Isu (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Jupiter= |-|Juno= |-|Minerva= |-|Consus= |-|Durga= Summary The Isu are an ancient species, that created humanity as slaves. Due to their technological superiority, they were worshiped as gods by the early humans. The early humans reproduced with them, creating a hybrid race strong and smart enough to rebel against them. Despite all of their intelligence and technology, they were incapable of stopping the First Disaster. The solar flare razed the Earth nearly exterminating all of Isu, except for a select few, who were able to transfer their consciousness avoid death. Their remaining technology was eventually fought over by Templar and Assassins in a continuous war for dominance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Isu, The First Civilization, The Ones Who Came Before Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: '''Ancient civilization, creators of the human race '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Longevity, Technopathy (Isu can psionically manipulate and command the Pieces of Eden as well as their constructs such as the their Temples with merely a thought), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Control and Manipulation (Should be resistant to their own weapons like their hybrid descendants) | Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Precognition, Time Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Magnetism Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Seismic Manipulation, Hacking, Technological Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, possibly Reality Warping (Aletheia stated that the equations Pythagoras studied in Atlantis were the equations of reality itself), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, as long as one wouldn't willingly pass on the Staff of Hermes to their successors, one would still remain alive even after physically separating from it), Shapeshifting/Transmutation (Project Olympos was dedicated to creating hybrid beings like the Minotaur or Medusa by using an Apple of Eden, The Staff of Hermes can also be transmuted into any kind of desired object, like a lantern) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Should be superior to their hybrid descendants like Connor, Ezio, Bayek, Desmond Miles and the like, who are generally this strong) | At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Their technology is capable of preventing an earthquake that is a magnitude 8.5-9) Speed: Subsonic+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 '(Should be superior to the likes of Connor and Bayek) 'Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level Stamina: Incredibly High Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Pieces of Eden Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Isu possess natural intellects that are extremely advanced and far beyond that of human beings, allowing them to create accurate predictions of the future. They were capable of creating highly advanced technology known as Pieces of Eden and constructs such as the Grand Temple, Atlantis, the Forge of Hephaistos or the Vatican Vault, and even created the human race to serve them.) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Individually | Technologically Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Information Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Hax Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7